Krillin's Prank
by futureauthor13
Summary: Oneshot. After learning Vegeta's secret fear, Krillin decides to play a prank on the prince. It's just a little harmless fun right? Wrong. Very wrong.


**Okay, first off: Thanks to everyone who read my story "Adventures in TrunksSitting", you've encouraged me to write another oneshot, this time starring Vegeta and Krillin. This was inspired by the DBZ episode "Mind Trap", and I've had this story on my mind ever since. Enjoy! Please review and again, if anything's ooc, I'm sorry (I'm still learning). **

It was a nice day at the Capsule Corps. The whole Z gang was there for another one of Bulma's family barbeques, even Goku had managed to come without getting sidetracked by something else. There was plenty of food for five saiyans plus everyone else at the party.

After a big lunch, a couple card games were started and everyone mostly just relaxed, except for the kids who ran off to find something to do.

"So, what do you want to do?" Goten asked his best friend, Trunks.

"I don't know," replied Trunks, "I can't really think of anything." That was a first, Trunks always seemed to come up with something for the two young boys to do.

Marron, who was standing next to the two boys, noticed something on the ground. It was long, pink and wiggly. "Hello," she said to the creature as she picked it up, "Ooh! You're cold!"

The boys turned to see who Marron was talking to. "Oh, it's a worm," Goten said to the four year old girl. He looked down at the grass and saw two more plump, pink worms. "Hey, here's two more!"

"It rained a couple hours before the barbeque," said Trunks, "that's probably why they're all above the ground. Look here's another one!" Before they realized it, each child had a whole handful of sqwirmy worms.

"I'm going to go show Daddy all my worms," said Marron. So the three kids walked over to the picnic tables where all the men were sitting while all the women were on the other side of the yard talking to one another. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Krillin looked up, and smiled at is only daughter. "What is it sweetie?"

"Look what we found!" Marron said happily. All three kids held out their hands and showed the worms to the adults.

"How'd you find so many of them so fast?" Yamcha asked.

"They're all over the place, you just need to look," explained Goten.

Trunks looked over at his father, but frowned when he noticed his face. It was pale, and his expression was frozen, almost afraid. "Dad?" Trunks asked, "are you okay?"

Vegeta blinked a couple times. "Of course I'm okay," Vegeta replied, scowling a little, "Go put those creatures back where they belong."

"Yeah, they probably miss their homes and families," said Goku.

"Okay," the kids replied in unison. As they all walked back, Vegeta mumbled something about "Disgusting creatures".

"Hey Trunks," Goten whispered, though the adults who listened could still hear him, "I think your dad's afraid of worms."

"What! No way!" replied Trunks, "My dad is the Prince of all Saiyans, he's not afraid of anything." Vegeta smiled a little, happy that his son thought so highly of him. "Worms just creep him out a little, that's all." Vegeta slouched in his seat.

"Hmm," said Krillin, thinking. _Vegeta's afraid of worms? Who would've thought? _But then, Krillin got an idea. It definitely wasn't the brightest idea, but it was too good to give up.

Bulma played some music, and everyone got up to dance. Even Vegeta and Piccolo danced to a song (they were forced, but they did enjoy themselves a little). After dancing with Android 18 and Marron, Krillin walked over to the food table. He hoped that what he was looking for hadn't already been eaten by Goku. Finally, he found the bowl he was looking for. The noodle bowl.

Taking a fork, Krillin sorted through the noodles until he found a very long, cold noodle. _Perfect!_

"What are you doing?" Krillin turned around and saw Android 18 with her arms crossed.

"Oh nothing," Krillin lied. 18 gave him a look. "Okay, I'm just going to play a little prank on Vegeta. Just a little harmless fun."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" 18 asked. She knew her husband liked to crack jokes sometimes (she had heard enough of them to last a lifetime) and had a sense of humor, but this joke seemed like it would be harmful to his health.

"Don't worry," said Krillin, "Vegeta's our friend." Ever since the defeat of Majin Buu, Vegeta had been just a little more social with the rest of the Z warriors. He even smiled a little more often. "I'm sure we'll all have a good laugh about this later."

Krillin took the 'worm', and hid it in his hand. As he walked to find the perfect aiming spot, Piccolo shook his head.

"This won't end well for Krillin," he said, as Krillin found the perfect spot. Vegeta had his back turned to him, and there was no one in between the two. Taking his chance, Krillin threw the noodle right at Vegeta. It landed right in his hair. _Bullseye!_

"Huh?" Vegeta felt something land in his hair, something long and cold...

"Vegeta! There's a worm in your hair!"

For a split second, Vegeta froze, unable to do anything. He then started to, to put it simply, spaz out. He bent over a little, started shaking his head wildly and running his hands through his thick, black hair. "Get it off, get it off!" he shouted. It was quite a sight to see, and no one could resist laughing at the prince. Finally, he felt the worm in his hand, and quickly threw it to the ground.

Vegeta scowled as he listened to the laughter. _How did it get in my hair anyway? _He looked down at the ground, and saw that the worm wasn't a worm at all, but a noodle. He then heard Krillin, who was laughing the loudest.

"Honey?" said 18.

"Y-Yeah?" answered Krillin, in between laughs.

"It was nice knowing you." Krillin stopped laughing and gave his wife a confused look.

"What are you talking abou..." Krillin then felt the sudden spike of power. He looked up and saw a _very _ticked off Vegeta. The short fighter let out a high pitched scream and then flew as fast as he could, with the Saiyan Prince flying right behind him.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Krillin shouted as he flew away, but he didn't dare slow down.

"Bye bye Daddy!" said Marron, waving as everyone else laughed even harder. Knowing that they wouldn't be back for a while, everyone decided to go inside and relax.

About ten minutes later, everyone heard the door open, and saw Vegeta walk inside. He smiling, but it was very unsettling.

"So," said 18, "do we need to start looking for the Dragon balls so I can bring my husband back?"

Vegeta continued smiling as he got a drink. "No, that won't be neccessary." He then chuckled a little. "I suppose it was a funny prank." He then noticed everyone staring at him. "What? Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor."

"Well, this is out of character," commented Gohan.

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't kill him," said Bulma, "by the way, where is Krillin?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He just smiled evily, and took a sip of his drink.

()()()()()()()

"Vegeta! I said I was sorry! Come back!"

Krillin was tied to the top branch of a tree, about a mile away from Capsule Corps. He noticed that the sun was starting to go down. "Hello! Goku! 18! Piccolo? Roshi? Anyone! Oh come on!"

This was the last time he was ever going to prank a saiyan (or at least Vegeta).

**Please review, and remember: never play a prank on a prince.**


End file.
